


Your on my naught list

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Lingerie, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Sometimes their voice lines are just... perfect.





	

The wind blew harshly against the windows, the snow was being pushed across the dark surface of the street, there was something calming about watching the way it danced across the road. Without a sound, some how, Reinhardt snuck behind you, with one of his large hands he pulled you into his chest. Nuzzling his face into your back, the both of you stood still for just a little while.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” he whispered softly, kissing the back of your neck he picks you up and walks towards the bed. He hadn’t showered yet, his scent engulfed your senses: you felt warm, protected, and pretty horny.

“I know what you are doing, it is late dear, we must go to sleep” he, very ungracefully, throws you across the room onto the bed. His laughter fills the house; every cold dark corner was filled with his warmth. It vibrated off the walls and back to you, you just giggled and slid under the covers.

“I will join you soon, I need to shower first” he chuckled as he closed the door to the bathroom, once you heard: the door lock click, the water going, and the current close you hopped up and off the bed. Now, your real plan is to be put into action.

You had hid his Christmas gift not underneath the tree, but underneath his own damn clothes, he never moves them so you KNEW it was the best spot.

Ripping the box open, throwing the paper aside, you find the new lingerie set you bought just for tonight. Sliding it on and putting the straps in place, you look at yourself in the mirror, damn you look cute, and DAMN you look sexy.

Your heard the shower shut off, shoving the box and paper back into the closet, you rush over to his night shirt that was left on the floor this morning and put it on, hopping back in bed and covering up just in time.

He leaned over the bed just enough to see if you were still awake, he chuckles to himself when he figures you’re asleep. The bed dipped as he slid in with you under the blanket, he brought himself as close to you as he could before putting his arm around you and pulling you into his body.

A few minutes pass by before you push into him, positioning yourself to grind your ass against him. Waiting a few more minutes to pass, you grab his hand and bring it to your breast, he had to have felt the straps since he squeezed very gently, his thumb catching on one and gliding down it until a fold in the shirt got in the way. You push your ass fully against him and grind against him, it must’ve been a direct hit considering the surprised groan from him.

His hand stills your body while the other cradles you, he brings you to face him.

“We need to sleep.” You could tell he needed just a bit more convincing.

“Might I remind you: tomorrow is Christmas eve, we must be up bright and early to help deliver gifts.” he kisses you before he trapped you in his arms, he wasn’t fooling you. His scent had grown stronger and with you against his body, there was no hiding his erection. He wanted to know what you were wearing, you knew by the way his thumb traced whatever straps it could find. A smile spread across your lips.

“I’m a bit to warm to be wearing this shirt to bed, could you let me up so I could take your shirt off?” wigglying against him, sure to grind yourself on just the right spots. He huffed and kicked the blanket off the bed.

“There, now you should be just fine.” you could feel him trying to keep his urges down, pushing your chest out against his arms and kissing whatever skin you could, you beg him-

“Please? I’m so warm, all I want to do is take off your shirt.”

“I know what game you are playing, and you will not win tonight! I will be the one with all the victory, come morning!”

“Oh? You feel like you lost something all those other nights?” trying your best you bring the hem of the shirt as high as you can, trying to get some kind of friction between the both of you. Your body was actually really hot, you were beginning to sweat and the slick between your thighs… well…maybe if he gets a better whiff of your scent, he’d cave.

“Please, knuddelbär?” knowing he couldn’t resist that nickname, he releases you.

“Alright, Maus. But no funny business! You can no- nooot- not….”

Purposefully curving your back you take off your shirt slowly, he’s never seen this new set before, and every inch you exposed was another inch his mouth dropped. The light from outside shimmered against your skin, it could’ve been the moon, or a street lamp, either way, it was too nice to go to waste. Tossing the shirt over to the other side of the room, your stretch; making sure he got a nice view of your ass in the process.

“There-” you lean over him to give him a kiss, dragging your body against his, your hand travels the opposite direction. Your lips had barely touched his before you paused“-that wasn’t so hard was it?”

He was the one to bring his lips to yours, his hand flies to your ass to smack it, he swallows the yelp that left you. He sat up bringing you to his lap, oh his scent was so strong! He rolled his hips against your ass, you couldn’t help the moans that escaped your lips. Your body was hot and slick had already made its way through your panties, you were so thankful he only slept with his boxers on. His hands roamed your body to touch and find every strap on your new lingerie. He licked the bonding mark on your shoulder, sure to hold you in place with both hands while you withered under his touch. Whatever self control he had left flew out the window when he picked you up to bring your crotch to his face.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he smelt you, oh his face was so red, he held you up with one of his hands while the other help bring you to take your seat on his face. His tongue rubbed against you through your underwear, all you could do was grind against him and pull at his hair. He sucked at you, licked you, nipped you, he drove you crazy. By the time he had his fill of your slick you had lost count of your climaxes.

Covered in sweat you fell on your back to the bed, back arching and hips rolling looking for some type of friction you silently begged him to come back to you.

“You're…” he flipped you onto your stomach “You’re on my naughty list”

-Smack- his hand stayed on your ass, pinching you.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

-smack!-

“What do you have to say to me?” hes leaning over you, the head of his cock was rubbing against your thighs. He brought his lips to your neck, kissing upwards towards your ear.

“What do you want from me tonight?”

Your face was red hot, you couldn’t stand this! You needed him now! Your core was on fire, your body was so slick, so ready for him to take! Burying your face into the sheets you push your ass against his cock.

“Oh no… if you want something”-SMACK!- he pulls down your underwear.

“You have to tell me what you want from me….”

Your back is impossibly arched, your head was to the side exposing your bonding mark for him to have it, and your thighs covered in your own slick, how the hell did he have any sense left in him?

“You- I want you!”

“And what is it that you want from me, exactly? Tell me, what you want, and I shall give it to you and more.” You could feel himself line up with your entrance.  
“YOU!”

“Ah, yes, I know that, but what do you want from me?” he teases you with the tip of his cock, flicking it in then out, his other hand still playing with your ass.

“I WANT YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM DADDY!”

……..

……..!!!!!

You slap a hand over your mouth so fast you wouldn’t be surprised if you had a bruise in the morning. You called him “daddy”!! There was no lying to get out of this, he heard it, plain as day!

His body came down lower, his lips still on your ear, he held you in place.

“Good, now daddy knows what to give to his little pearl.”

He slid into you, slick was dripping out of you like crazy there would be no way to save the sheets, you might have to throw them out. But that doesn’t matter right now, right now your alpha is pushing all the way into you like a pro.

“Does that feel good?” He brings a hand up to keep your head in place.

“Does daddy make his little pearl feel good?”

Heat washed through your body, breathless moans where your only reply.

“What else do you want from daddy tonight? I can’t quite remember what else there was..”

He knew damn well what the other part was! You can’t even speak right now!

Hes deep dicking you and he thinks you can talk?

“Well..?” he thrust into you, pushing as far in as your body would allow him, you grinded against him in hope of more friction but his hands kept you in place.

“Now be still, I have to try and remember what it was..hmmm.” he pulls pack to stand only on his knees.

Lifting you up, he held you like a toy and fucks into you, his hands completely surrounding your hips, it felt amazing. But he was going to slow…. You had to say it. Again.

“Fill-”

“Hm??”

“Fill me up daddy please, fill me with your cum! I want you to knot me tonight! I want it all!”

“There you go, now, was that-” he falls back to lean against the headboard, bringing you to fully sit on his thick cock. The beginning of his knot had already started to form! “-so hard?”

You would shush him up if it weren’t for the fact that he was balls deep in you, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout your body.

He pulls your back against him so that he can have a better view of your gorgeous face while he used your cute little body for his own pleasure. Of course he made sure you enjoyed yourself, he only needed one hand to drag you up and down his massive cock. His other and went to stimulate you, to make sure every wave of pleasure was as intense as the last one.

It felt like hours later, you were begging him to finally finish, to fill you up

You were so ready to be knotted, he was already trapped inside of your, there was nowhere else to go, nothing else to do! Why was he taking so long!? You couldn’t think straight all you could do was try to reel yourself back from the last orgasm you had.

“Please daddy fill me up already!”

He couldn’t hold on any longer, you felt his cock twitch inside of you.

“Cum inside of me! Please! Knot me!!!!”

He came, with a roar that could frighten even the fiercest of lions. You couldn’t believe how full you felt, so much of it came out of you, not surprising though. He filled you as full as your body would allow to to be.  
He fell back against the headboard, grabbing the blanket with his toes he brought it back up to cover you both. Still stuck on his knot you did the best you could to get comfortable against him.

His hand gently felt your stomach.

“Does it hurt?”

The large round bulge in your stomach was impossible to miss.

You close your eye’s and grab his hand, pulling it over your heart and cuddling it from there.

“No… it feels wonderful”

He chuckles, rumbling from his body to yours.

“Merry Christmas my pearl.”

“Merry Christmas big bear…” you kiss his hand and slowly drift off to sleep.

The sheets could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/154967905699/reinhardt-x-reader-youre-on-my-naught-list


End file.
